


Food Tech Cupcakes

by forneshi



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cliche, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forneshi/pseuds/forneshi
Summary: Wherein food technology is not quite close to being a pastry chef, and Sehun's new roommate is actually not a sweater-stealer. Sehun is just a liar.(Although, he does steal something else from Sehun.)





	Food Tech Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** 76
> 
>  **Prompt:** Sehun doesn't know how to bring up how affected he is when his roommate, Jeonghan, keeps on stealing and wearing his clothes, without revealing exactly how affected he is.
> 
>  **Author's note:** To the prompter, hi! Thank you for dropping in your prompt. I kind of changed a few details, I hope you don't mind. I enjoyed writing this while picturing sweater pawed Jeonghan. I hope you like this fic!

Sehun knew he should have just started living off-campus. Nothing good ever comes with having a roommate. At least in his experience, all the roommates he’s ever had the displeasure of encountering were just terrible memories of his past.

The first one he had as a freshman was an awful guy who hogged the shower all to himself, had no sense of cleaning up after his mess and made the whole room smell like fermented feet. It was a good thing that he was able to switch dorms before the start of his new term. Then during his sophomore year, the second guy, with too much attitude, kicked him out of the dorm all the time because his not-boyfriend apparently had nothing better to do but to come over and sex his roommate up. Sehun much rather preferred being greeted with the scent of fermented feet than the smell of… fermented something else. Thankfully, the not-boyfriend guy’s roommate dropped out of college so Sehun’s roommate moved out and Sehun had all the room to himself throughout his sophomore year and until he graduated.

He hoped, at least.

“Sehun-ah, didn’t your class end two hours ago?”

The raven haired would look up from the book he’s pretending to be immersed in to face the person who just sat himself across Sehun at the café table but he knows he doesn’t have to. He is familiar with the voice. After all, he lived with this guy for the whole duration of his freshman year.

Sehun’s reply is a noncommittal grunt.

It’s a chilly afternoon, and although all Sehun wants is to lie under his cozy pile of blankets and watch a movie or two on his laptop, there is no way he is going back to that hellhole. Until 9:30 PM, at the very least. And according to the clock at the café, it’s only 4:07 in the afternoon. “Too early.”

 “What’s the matter, your scary roommate hasn’t gone to sleep yet? You want Baekhyunnie hyung to go up there and tell the monster to leave my baby chick alone?” Another voice pipes in and oh, what a surprise, it’s his second ex-roommate. Sehun looks at him, unamused at the nickname that the older insists on using.

“The food technology guy? I thought he was nice. Oh no, is he bullying you? Or bringing up girls to your room and kicking you out? Cause you can report him for that.” Chanyeol sits down and hands Baekhyun his decaf latte.

 “He’s not bringing people to hook up with in the room. That’s Baekhyun hyung,” the engineering student replies to the two new occupants of his table as he reaches for his cup of hot americano.

“Hey! Throughout the whole year that I roomed with you, I had only brought one person into my bed and that’s Chanyeol.”

“It’s not any less horrifying, though.”

Chanyeol, at least, has the audacity to look apologetic for the encounters wishes he never had with the couple.

Baekhyun snaps his fingers and looks at the youngest among their group with a grin as if he’s solved the case. “I got it. You can’t stand the way he smells, can you? Before it was Jongin’s feet. What is it this time? His breath? His armpits?”

Jongin shakes his head at him, very much offended, speaking over a mouthful of muffin, “Man, I’m telling you, you have an overly sensitive nose.”

A muffled groan rips its way out of Sehun’s mouth as he rubs his hands on his face in frustration. His friends just won’t let it go.

“No, no, no. He’s not into parties, he has proper personal hygiene, and he’s actually a good roommate. It’s just that… There’s uh,” he clears his throat, averting his gaze from the three pairs of prying eyes. “There’s just, um, this thing, you know, that I am—well, kind of, uh not okay with for some reason, you know?” He looks up at his friends, hoping they understand him in his current state of confusion.

            The three pairs of prying eyes look at each other, equally and completely lost.

            “We really don’t.”

            “I feel like smacking you in the head.”

            “I need more muffin.”

            Sehun scratches his nape. “It’s stupid, anyway. I should just go back to my room.” He stands up and gathers his stuff. Forget it, he’s not telling his friends about his problem. They’ll make fun of him and he’s never going to hear the end of that torture.

            “Woah, hold up. You’re not going anywhere until you spill the beans,” Chanyeol stops him from getting any further.

            “Yeah, whatever it is, we promise not to laugh at you,” says Jongin who is already laughing.

            “If I tell you, will you promise to drop the subject? Forever?” He hopes the pointed (somewhat pleading) look that he shoots them convinces them.

            “Yes,” the three answer in sync.

            Sehun sighs, “He…steals my sweaters all the time.”

            “…”

            There is silence in their table.

            “…That’s it?”

            “You don’t have the balls to tell him off?”

            “That wasn’t very worthwhile.”

            “I don’t know, he has this certain way of convincing people. And now, I’m out of sweaters to wear. So, can I go now?”

            “Yeah, get out of here,” all three unsatisfied university students shoo him away, turning back to their cups of coffee. So, Sehun picks up the boxed cupcake from the table which he has purchased a while ago.

            “You’re not leaving that for me?” Jongin asks. The idiot has a muffin in his hand and two more spares on a plate.

            “This is mine. I’ll need some sugar later when I study.”

            “We just finished our tests.”

            “I’m not giving you the damn cupcake, Jongin.”

            The raven-haired junior quickly walks out of the café, wrapping his black coat a little tighter around his body as the cold wind greeted him. He lets out a sigh, looking up at the sky. The sun hasn’t set yet but he’s already walking back to his room.

Oh, dear how he dreads it.

It’s not that he lied to his friends. He really is out of sweaters (the old ones at least) but it’s not exactly because his roommate has been stealing them from him.

 

…………

 

Sehun softly hums as he makes his way out of his car, carrying a new bag full of more of his clothes that his mom made him take back to his dorm. It’s not like he’s out of clothes, he has plenty stuck inside his closet. His mom must just really want to kick him out of the house.

Well, more sweaters for him then. He doesn’t mind experimenting with different styles, in fact, he finds that the crisp collared shirts suit his build and make it look like he’s got his shit together. However, at the end of the day, he’ll always prefer his comfortable sweatshirts, hoodies and sweatpants over anything . At least he can save more money this way. As long as he hides well enough whenever Baekhyun and Chanyeol want to drag him to the mall to shop.

The term has started and although he wants to stay at home longer to spend more time with his dog, he has classes tomorrow.

He opens the door to his room. “Oh. Hello.” Sehun stops at the doorway. There is another guy in the room with his back turned to him, arranging books on the other study table that the engineering student never uses.

“Ah, hello, sunbae-nim,” the stranger notices the new presence in the room and turns to properly greet his senior.

“You must be my new roommate,” Sehun puts the bag down on his bed and walks closer to the guy.

“Yes, my name is Yoon Jeonghan. I’m a sophomore studying food technology.” Jeonghan has caramel hair and is almost a head shorter than him.

Food technology, huh. What the hell is that?

“Nice to meet you. I’m—”

“Oh Sehun from the Engineering Department.” Said guy raises his brows at the sophomore. Should he be creeped out?

“I kind of hear a lot about you, sunbae. You’re very popular among the students,” Jeonghan sheepishly smiles at him as if he’s embarrassed for suddenly blurting out his name like that.

That’s a bit of a stretch. He knows that he has the ability to turn heads especially with his ‘I-got-my-shit-together’ clothes but surely he isn’t that popular. Anyway, he prefers not to make a big deal out of it. It makes him feel awkward.

“Well, uh, do you need help unpacking?”

“No need, sunbae. I’m almost done. I’m just waiting for my last suitcase to get here.” The sophomore keeps smiling at him for some reason. “Actually, it should’ve been here a while ago. I’ll just call my friend to check.”

“Okay, I’ll just arrange my things over there.” Sehun retreats to his side of the room. He unzips his duffel bag to take out the extra sweaters and shirts.

“What do you mean you dropped it off already?” He looks up and sees Jeonghan, walking quickly to open the door.

 “There’s nothing outside! …No, I’m inside my room, _waiting_. …Seriously, you were in a hurry? You couldn’t even spare a minute to knock?” The caramel-haired sophomore paces back and forth, rubbing the back of his neck. “Oh my gosh, Cheol. If my suitcase gets lost for real, you’re dead… Fine, I’ll call you back.” He ends the call and groans in frustration.

“Hey, is there a problem?”

“My former roommate said he already dropped the suitcase outside the door, which by the way, is the most stupid and reckless thing to do because now my stuff is stolen.”

That’s weird. There’s little to no cases of theft in the campus. Is it because new students have just come in?

“Well, you can just report it. Somebody might happen to see it.”

The other sighs in resignation. “Yeah, well, I guess I’m going down to the…uh, the place… where you report these things.” Sehun lets out a small laughter at how the younger seemed so lost and confused. Jeonghan chuckles too despite the worry and panic on his face.

“Look, why don’t I take you there?” The older offers and Jeonghan’s eyes widen.

“Oh no. I-It’s fine, sunbae-nim. I don’t want to bother you.”

“No, it’s okay. I don’t have anything to do anyway. Come on, let’s report your suitcase,” he says as he ushers the younger out of the room.

 

            Now, Sehun wonders if he has made the right decision.

No, he is sure that being nice to his new roommate was the start of his downfall. He could’ve been a jerk and totally ignored him in his state of dilemma but no, he just had to be helpful _Sehun sunbae_. As if he could manage to be a bad guy in front of Jeonghan. The younger guy’s smiling at him all the time and his eyes sparkle and it’s just so hard not to smile back and… be nice.

And that, right there, is the damn problem.

Why couldn’t he have just been an ass like Baekhyun or Jongin?

  * -



The door opens and in come the two roommates. Jeonghan nibbles his bottom lip in worry.

“I’m sure it’s just misplaced somewhere. The thing’s pretty hard not to notice and now that you have it reported, it won’t take long before you get it back.

“I know, it’s just that, almost all of my clothes are in there. All I have here are some underwear and a few pairs of pants. My tops are in that last suitcase.” The sophomore opens his closet and pretty much, it’s close to being empty aside from pants, a tank top and his folded boxers. Jeonghan puffs his cheeks in frustration as he plops himself down on his bed. His bank account will suffer through some very much needed shopping which he is not happy about. He’s trying to save more money and clothes applicable for the cold weather are not that cheap.

Sehun looks at him for a second. “Uhh, look, I have a lot of spare clothes. You can just borrow some until you get your suitcase back.”

“Oh, no. No, sunbae. It’s okay. I’m pretty sure it won’t be long till they find my suitcase. I’ll survive,” Jeonghan tries to insist but he reckons that it’s pointless because the older guy is already moving about on his side of the room, completely deaf to the younger’s statement.

Sehun hands him the duffel bag he brought from home to Jeonghan. “You’re wearing your tank top in this cold weather? Not a chance. Now, here, wear these in the meantime.”

“But what will you wear?”

The older chuckled, “Trust me, I’ll be fine. My old roommate often threatens me to shop with him. My closet is so full, one of these days I might just end up being buried under a pile of my clothes and believe me, that’s not the way I’d like to die,” Sehun jokes. He knows he’s exaggerating (and coming off a bit too silly) but this is the only way he could help his junior at the moment.

He continues, “So, if ever you run out of those in the bag, you could just free up some closet space for me. It would be a great help.” the engineering student sends an assuring smile to his new roommate who is shaking his head as he releases a small laugh.

“Okay, but only to help you with your closet dilemma,” Jeonghan grins at him with a sparkle in his eyes that makes the older guy’s own smile on his face widen.

 

 

So yes, he pretty much dug his own grave at that point. But, how come, one might ask.

 

 

Well, it wasn’t so bad at the beginning. In fact, the first few days, Jeonghan was so awkward at having Sehun see him in the third year’s own sweaters. Of course, the older guy had no clue why. His clothes are a couple sizes bigger than his roommate, considering Sehun’s broad body but he thinks it look just right. So, he throws in a few compliments to hopefully loosen the younger up a bit.

“Hey, I think that’s your perfect fit.”

Jeonghan would throw him a look. “It’s really not, sunbaenim.”

“You know, I think this style suits you the most.”

“What style?”

 _My-sweaters-style_ , is what he was about to say but that sounds weird and inappropriate, and just why would he say that?

“…Casual,” he’d blurt out instead

“Great, because that has been my one and only style,” the younger would laugh at him.

Sehun learns more about the younger as the days go by. Yoon Jeonghan used to live outside of the campus until he decided that getting a dorm would be more practical since he needed to cut back on his expenses. He can reach his classes on time and he heard that it’s safer so that sealed the deal for him. Jeonghan also likes to sleep. A lot. Most of the time, Sehun comes back to the sophomore passed out on his bed like a log even when it’s still light outside. 

Anyway, it didn’t take long for the sophomore to get used to borrowing his senior’s clothes.

He wears them to his classes, whenever he goes out and even inside the dorm. Sehun often catches himself chuckling whenever Jeonghan walks around with his sleeves all the way down and his fingers barely peeking through the length of the garment.

Jeonghan even told him that he isn’t so fond of sweaters but he has grown to like them now because of the effect that they give to him. The sweaters made him feel warm and cozy which he likes a lot.

Meanwhile, as days pass, Sehun starts feeling other effects of the said sweaters, mainly caused by the person sporting them. Instead of warm, he feels hot. Instead of cozy, he feels… crazy.

There is an instance when they are arguing over whose turn it is to clean the toilet. Sehun knows that it’s really Jeonghan’s time to clean but the younger insists otherwise and even tries to subtly leave the room but his way of cheating his way out of cleaning duties is too obvious that Sehun amusingly runs after him. Jeonghan is halfway out when the upperclassman manages to hold onto the sleeve of his (Sehun’s) sweater and yank him back. However, as he does so, the sleeve that is way too loose is also pulled downwards, revealing the younger’s smooth and defined collarbones and his bare shoulders. The mere display in front of Sehun paired with the wide and shocked eyes that the younger is giving him makes the sirens in his brain go off.

 _Oh shit oh shit oh shit_ , he intellectually says in his mind.

They both stand frozen, Sehun’s eyes doubling in size and Jeonghan’s cheeks flushing a bit too pink. The younger clears his throat and the other quickly lets go of the garment and steps away, apologizing to Jeonghan as he pulls the sleeve back up, assuring the older that it’s fine.

Jeonghan, Sehun discovers, has some… eye-catching collarbones. He doesn’t mind it at first but day by day it became impossible not to notice especially when the sweaters Jeonghan chooses get bigger each time and the collars widen and more skin gets exposed and the engineering student’s mind messes with him with mental images of his roommate leaning forward, accidentally displaying some private parts of his upper body that the older absolutely does _not_ need or want to see.

The raven-haired man halts his steps just before he enters his dorm building. He shuts his eyes and wrinkles his eyebrows, ruffling his newly permed hair in frustration.

Why is he thinking like this? Honestly, what kind of a sick senior is he? He’s not some horny guy who would lust over anything he sees. Is this what lack of sleep paired with too much caffeine does to a person? That must be it. He’s stressed, he barely gets 4 hours of sleep and Jongin keeps scheduling coffee shop meetings. Sehun is in his third year right now and the number of workloads is just piling up. Stress can really affect a person’s way of thinking.

Sehun feels the burden in his chest slowly decreasing. He takes his time climbing the stairs, feeling more relaxed. He just submitted a finished project and for that, he deserves a whole night’s sleep with no bizarre mental images floating in his mind because he is not a perverted senior. Jeonghan is his roommate and he is younger than Sehun. Yes, Sehun finds him cute and adorable but not in a romantic way. He only wants to take care of him as an older brother.

 _Jeonghan is our roommate, Jeonghan is like a younger brother_ , Sehun repeats to himself as he reaches to open the door.

_Jeonghan is—_

The raven-haired student stops at the doorway, eyes wide. He is greeted by the view that makes his body and brain freeze up.

“Sunbae, you’re back.” There he is. Standing by his study table, clad in Sehun’s beige wool sweater that runs down to the middle of his thighs, wearing a pair of white socks that reaches above his ankles. His pants? He’s not wearing any. The third year at least hopes that he has a pair of boxers hidden underneath the oversized garment because he is not sure how to properly face Jeonghan without keeping his eyes off of those legs. Long, pale as milk except for the knees which were a light shade of pink, and almost hairless. Sehun bets that they are soft to the touch, too.

As if that is not enough, Jeonghan is also sending him the sweetest smile with his eyes crinkling into crescents and his beautiful set of teeth displayed. Sehun does not know whether the other is an angel or a devil for looking absolutely precious yet sinfully alluring like that.

All he knows is that Yoon Jeonghan is out to get him.

 _Fuck_.

 

            “He did what?”

            Jeonghan frowns as his friend throws his head back in laughter. “Stop it. It’s not like what you’re thinking.”

            “Oh please. He was awestruck, his eyes were wide open and he was obviously checking you out,” Joshua, his friend since high school who is now majoring in Literature, pokes his arm while having that teasing grin on his face.

            “He wasn’t checking me out. Stop!” Jeonghan swats the intruding finger away.

            “So, what’s the flavor of the cupcake this time?”

            The older of the two averts his gaze and softly mumbles, “Vanilla Strawberry.”

            “And he still couldn’t come up with a better excuse?”

            “It wasn’t an excuse. He did mean it,” Jeonghan defends stubbornly. He knows Sehun sunbae’s genuine intention. He still remembers the night he walked into their room after his classes ended. Jeonghan greeted Sehun who was sitting on his bed, reading one of his textbooks, before heading to put down his bag on his table when he noticed the little white box on top of his books. He picked it up and saw through the transparent plastic on the front that it was a cupcake. This wasn’t his.

            “Uhh, sunbae? Is this yours by chance?” Jeonghan turned to face the older guy who shifted on his bed. He heard the third year clear his throat before answering, “Ah. Yeah. My friend bought me one but I’m too full. Besides, I think that can help with your study.”

            Jeonghan blinks at him. “My study?”

            Sehun nodded. “You study food technology, right? That’s a banana cupcake with cashew vanilla frosting. The cashier said it’s a healthy cupcake. I figured maybe it could help with you getting familiar with the different ingredients of the food… Maybe?” He finished off with an uncertain tone.

            The food technology major quickly nodded his head. “You’re right. This is a big help. Thank you, Sehun sunbae,” he sends him a bright smile in gratitude before opening the box carefully. It opens from the front which makes it easier to slide the treat out without damaging the beautiful swirls of the frosting.

            He takes a bite, careful not to get messy, and hums appreciatively at the exquisite taste. He flashes a thumbs up at the raven-haired in front of him who grins simply. After swallowing, Jeonghan talks again. “This is delicious! I can definitely taste the banana and the cashew clearly plus, the sweetness is just right. Thanks again, sunbae.”

            Sehun smiles and nods while looking at him. “I’m glad you liked it.”

            Ever since then, he’s been receiving the same treat of different flavors every week. There’s peaches and cream, caramel cinnamon, mint chocolate, and honestly, Jeonghan could barely remember the names of each cupcake flavor that he’s tasted but he definitely remembers how the older’s face lights up when Jeonghan shows how grateful he is.

           

            “Really? How helpful has his cupcakes been to your _study_ of food technology, then?” Joshua brings him back from his train of thoughts with a challenging look.

            “I have more energy which I really need because you know I could doze off ten seconds into my readings.”

            Jeonghan’s friend shakes his head. “You’re gonna be hunted by half of the student body. The person you’ve been dreaming of since freshman year is showing interest in you!”

            “Urgh, don’t be ridiculous,” Jeonghan wants to cover his ears. Sehun sunbae has never shown interest in anyone so why would he notice Jeonghan in that way? It’s just in his nature to help.

He has this reputation in school as the mysterious yet approachable type. Anybody will feel intimidated by his presence but he has proven to be very friendly and kind to anyone who has dared to approach him.

           

It was freshman orientation when he first encountered the then second-year engineering major. Jeonghan, whose hair was still long back then (almost shoulder length) with a beautiful chocolate brown color, was still living outside with his friend. He was rushing to the Main Hall where the orientation was being held and the freshman was 20 minutes late. Slept early, woke up late, got lost in between a hundred hallways and buildings. Screw this massive university. His day was not going great, he reckoned.

His map was not leading him anywhere good or helpful. He cursed the piece of paper in his hands while squinting his eyes at it, hoping and trying to understand it when his shoulder bumped with a firm chest. The other person must have been in a rush because the impact was so strong that Jeonghan would have fallen on his ass if the guy hadn’t gripped his shoulder and pulled Jeonghan to him. The stranger’s grip was a bit painful but Jeonghan knows this is nothing compared to the pain he would’ve felt on his behind had he really fallen down.

Jeonghan opens his tightly shut eyes after he hears the person talking to him, voice laced with worry.

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry. I was in a hurry and I didn’t see you.” Jeonghan didn’t answer. Instead, he only stared at the taller guy, wide eyed and frozen. _Is he real?_ Was the first thought that came to him. He has such expressive eyes, eyebrows shaped perfectly, nose high, face framed with thick blonde locks, and voice the right mix of deep and gentle. He’s definitely an upperclassman.

“Hey,” Jeonghan snapped out of his thoughts when he realizes that the handsome guy was shaking him a bit. “You look shaken up. I think we should take you to the clinic.”

“I-I’m fine, sorry for that,” the long-haired freshman said, more like mumbled, focusing his eyes anywhere else except the pair of brown orbs staring at him, afraid he might melt. “I have to go.”

“Wait, are you a freshman? Main Hall is over there by the South Building. Take a right and then just keep walking straight ahead,” the upperclassman paused, looked at Jeonghan and then, a small smile appeared on his face and Jeonghan’s breath was taken away, “Or should I say run?”

A week later, when everyone had settled in, Jeonghan discovered that maybe his map had actually been helpful after all. It may not have led him to the Main Hall but it did lead him to Oh Sehun.

 

 

            Sehun eventually gets caught three weeks after his half-assed revelation about his supposed sweater-stealer of a roommate. He’s been rooming with Jeonghan for more than five months now and he has successfully managed to not let his roommate meet with his friends.

            Until now.

They are at the mall. Baekhyun has tricked Jongin and Sehun into shopping and bonding with him again. Of course, Chanyeol is also present. They just finished playing at the arcade after Chanyeol won Baekhyun three eevee plushies and they’re looking for something to snack on at the food court when Sehun sees the mop of caramel locks standing by the Baskin Robbins, wearing Sehun’s old Everlane sweater.

The third-year frantically turns to his friends. “Hey, on a second thought, I think I’m up for McDonald’s. Come on, let’s go back.”

“Are you kidding? You said you wanted ice cream,” Jongin complains.

“I can get a sundae ther—”

“Sehun sunbaenim?”

 _Shit_ , the raven-haired ‘sunbaenim’ turns around reluctantly. “Jeonghan. What are you doing here?” Sehun feels like smacking himself. What is he doing here? What else could a person be doing at a mall?

He hears a scoff from behind him. That’s Jongin.

“I’m with a friend,” Jeonghan simply answers, his lips curved up into a smile.

And so is Sehun, the older remembers. He has to introduce his damn friends who will make his life hell later on. _Shit_ , he curses again.

“Uh, well. Jeonghan, these are Baekhyun hyung and Chanyeol hyung, fourth year students, and Jongin, same year as me also in engineering. Guys, this is my roommate, Jeonghan.” The three greet the lowerclassman.

“Ahh, the roommate,” Jongin states slowly.

“Nice to meet you.” Jeonghan only smiles timidly at them.

“That’s a nice sweater,” Baekhyun chimes in.

“Has your friend left, Jeonghan?” Sehun cuts in to stop the other from speaking any further.

“No, he’s just buying something. He’s actually been helping me shop for new clothes since my luggage is still missing and I just can’t keep letting you offer me your own sweaters.”

Sehun just nods, only noticing now that the younger is carrying a few shopping bags.

“Ahh, so Sehun here has been _lending_ you his clothes, Jeonghan?” Baekhyun speaks up again and Sehun knows he’s done for.

“How _particularly_ nice of you, Sehun-ah,” Chanyeol joins in on the fun, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Yes, he’s been very helpful to me since the first day we met,” Jeonghan nods his head, enthused yet oblivious to the real purpose of the comments from Sehun’s friends but the third-year chooses to ignore them. He won’t hear the end of this later on, anyway. For now, he’ll focus on the younger in front of him.

“It’s nothing. You needed to report your lost suitcase and I didn’t have anything else to do.”

“No, that’s not the first day I met you, sunbae.”

Sehun pauses and his brows furrow in confusion. “What do you mean? Have we met way before?”

Jeonghan just sends him a small smile. “Yes, freshman orientation last year. I was rushing to find the Main Hall and then I bumped into you. Almost fell on my butt but you saved me just in time. I had a feeling that you forgot about that day.”

            As the younger talks, Sehun is trying hard to rack his brains for any memory of that certain day. He looks at Jeonghan, eyes widening. “Wait, it can’t be. You look so different. Your hair was long and you looked a bit…” He trails off. No, he can’t say that. Jeonghan is going to get offended.

            “A bit feminine? Yeah, I got that a lot which is why I decided to cut my hair. I hope I, at least, look less girl-ish now?”

            The word is not girl-ish. Now that he’s remembered the long-haired, brunette freshman who looked so lost and traumatized, he realizes that aside from the hair length, nothing much has really changed from his appearance. He still looks as charming and good-looking as before.

“Either way you’re still—”

            “There you are,” a voice cuts Sehun off. A unknown guy walks up from behind Jeonghan to hand the sophomore a cup of vanilla ice cream (with the colorful sprinkles on top).

            “Thanks, Cheol,” Sehun notices the brightness of Jeonghan’s face as he accepts the cold treat. ‘Cheol’ takes the shopping bags from Jeonghan so the other could freely eat his ice cream. “By the way, this is Sehun sunbae and his friends. Sunbae, this is Seungcheol. I used to room with him before moving into the dorms.”

“Nice meeting you, I’m the original roommate,” the newcomer declares and Sehun hopes the way he raises his eyebrows at that statement is not too noticeable, “You’re free to take back your spot anytime, by the way.”

Jeonghan chuckles though. “Not after that over the top rent increase.”

“How many times do I have to say it? You don’t have to worry about that, Jeonghan.” There’s something about the way Jeonghan’s friend stares at him that makes a nerve throb in Sehun’s forehead. He’s already carrying shopping bags and an ice cream cup but he still finds ways to touch Jeonghan.

“And I told you, you don’t have to worry about me. I can handle myself. Besides, Sehun sunbae’s there to help me.”

“Yeah, I’ve got Jeonghan. No worries. I’m a pretty reliable roommate, don’t you think so?” Sehun does not know why the hell he’s intruding into the two friends’ conversation this way and stepping closer beside his roommate (a bit too close, in fact, that Jeonghan looks up at him in surprise, chin tilting up and almost touching Sehun’s shoulder) but he admits that he feels a sense of satisfaction after seeing Jeonghan nodding in agreement and that Seungcheol kid’s face hardening.

The three people behind Sehun share a look with each other at the exchange occurring in front of them.

Later on, after Jeonghan and his friend leaves to continue their shopping together, the raven-haired turns around to his friends, awaiting the fit they are sure to throw after realizing the truth behind his half-assed café confession. Instead, the three just smile at him in silence and it is weirding Sehun out.

“What the hell’s up with your faces?”

Baekhyun starts, “My baby chick is in love.” _In love?_

“Wait, what?!”

“It’s not yet love. I say, it’s a crush. A strong one,” Jongin clarifies.

“I don’t have a crush. That was a very normal conversation I just had with Jeonghan and his friend.” Right, except he spits out the word, _friend_ , as if wishing that said friend and his ice cream could just vanish off. And, he is not fully convinced with himself either.

“There was nothing normal with the tension we felt. And the look in yours eyes. Damn. You sure are a bit possessive with your roommate, Sehun-ah,” Chanyeol chuckles, elbowing the younger with caution because Sehun does not really look friendly right now.

Sehun snaps, “I’m the possessive one? His friend can’t keep his hands from feeling up Jeonghan and just declared himself as the _original roommate_. What is that even supposed to mean?”

“Well, he’s not exactly lying…” Jongin trails off but instantly shuts his mouth at the dark look Sehun is showing.

Baekhyun looks at him. “And you say you don’t like him—"

“I don’t, okay?” Sehun stares back at his friends, a look of conflict on his face, “I can’t.” He walks away, needing to get some fresh air and an escape. From what, exactly? His friends? Jeonghan? Himself? Fuck if he knows.

He can’t start liking Jeonghan. The younger only sees him as a sunbae. A nice and helpful roommate. Sehun cannot ruin Jeonghan’s trust in him. The sophomore can’t possibly know that the sunbae he trusts has thought of him in ways that he should never have. All because he looks absolutely loveable in Sehun’s clothes. Shit, Jongin has worn his shirts before and yet Sehun has never thought of keeping his friend in his arms and all to himself forever. No, Jeonghan will completely avoid him once he finds out. Sehun is content just knowing that the younger can rely on him and that Jeonghan allows him to initiate the small gestures that Sehun does for him.

But another part of him asks just why the hell can he not like Jeonghan? The boy is sweet, kind and bright. Jeonghan does these little things for Sehun too. He leaves Sehun notes like ‘Have a good day, sunbae!’ or ‘Good luck on your exam. I know you’ll do well~”

He caresses Sehun’s hair when he thinks that the elder has passed out, hunched over his plates. Sehun is just resting his eyes but Jeonghan’s soothing touch can really lull him to sleep if the younger does not wake him up after a few minutes of letting Sehun rest. The engineering student will open his tired eyes to Jeonghan’s soft smile and the rich smell of warm coffee the younger has prepared for him and his exhaustion will just float away.

Jeonghan brings this special feeling of warmth into Sehun’s life that makes him want to treasure the caramel-haired sophomore so much.

He just intends to make his relationship better with his new roommate by being approachable and nice (unlike his past roomies, who turned out to be his friends anyway but still). Instead, here he is, trying to select a cupcake flavor that Jeonghan hasn’t tasted yet at a coffee shop. He knows that he has made a fool of himself by that lame excuse he pulled just to give the younger a damn cupcake (now, 22) after Jongin told him that his cupcakes could only actually help his roommate if he was studying to be a pastry chef but Sehun figures that the way Jeonghan’s expression brightens every time Sehun hands him a sweet treat is worth the embarrassment.

Maybe he could prove himself to be likeable enough to Jeonghan, and the younger might notice him more than as an upperclassman.

_Maybe…_

He watches from a distance from their dorm room as Jeonghan holds onto Seungcheol’s arms as the other nods at whatever he’s saying intently to him. Sehun’s scowl deepens as Seungcheol holds his roommate in his arms. The other laughing heartily as his friend buries his face in his neck, as if not wanting to let him go. Jeonghan ruffles his hair fondly, smiling despite his friend not being able to see him. Sehun feels his hope deflating, seeing the younger looking so content and happy like that. Specially in the arms of someone else. Sehun would give anything just to be the one holding Jeonghan but unfortunately, the other seems to want someone else.

_But maybe not._

He tosses the boxed cupcake to a nearby trash as he walks away with a heavy heart.

 

 

It’s almost 12 am when he makes it back to their dorm after walking aimlessly for who knows how long. In the end, it’s honestly useless because the scene earlier is still stuck in Sehun’s head and his mind couldn’t stop coming up with the most depressing things he really has no interest in indulging himself into. He slowly, veeery slowly, walks to his door, dreading the fact that he has to face Jeonghan and act like the younger hasn’t unintentionally crushed Sehun’s feelings.

“Jeonghan?” Sehun notices the guy sitting by their door, sleeping with his knees pulled up to his chest. When, the older gets closer, he discovers that Jeonghan is slightly shivering. “Hey, Jeonghan, wake up.”

The sophomore jolts awake. “Hm? Sunbae? You’re here,” he smiles sleepily at the older, eyes barely opening.

“What are you doing outside?” Sehun removes his coat and hurriedly wraps it around Jeonghan whose skin is so cold from staying outside in this weather for hours.

“I forgot my keys inside the room and your phone is off.” The raven-haired helped Jeonghan up and opened the door with his key and escorted the younger to his bed. “You’re freezing. Come on, let’s get you inside.”

Sehun quickly prepares a cup of hot chocolate (Jeonghan prefers it over coffee) to warm up the sophomore’s body. “Thanks, sunbae,” Jeonghan accepts the warm cup and takes a sip. “I figured I’d just wait for you to get back but I had no idea you were going to take so long, and then I fell asleep.” He taps the spot beside him on his bed for Sehun to sit.

“Yeah, I had to um, clear my head for a while.”

“Why, is something bothering you?” Jeonghan blinks as the older only stares at him, as if contemplating whether he should say it or not.

Sehun figures this may be his chance to tell the younger what has been plaguing his mind. _Why did you look so happy? Do you like Seungcheol? Am I just coming to conclusions by myself?_ _Is it possible for you to look at me more than a sunbae?_

He looks at Jeonghan’s coffee eyes intently, hoping that the younger could hear his questions this way so he doesn’t have to torment himself by saying it out loud. He opens his mouth but then the electricity goes out and the room turns dark.

“Oh,” Jeonghan looks around, breaking their eye contact. As he turns away, he secretly releases a breath. He does not know how but the atmosphere has certainly changed from the moment he’s asked what’s bothering the older. Sehun looks at him in a way that makes Jeonghan feel like he’s being pinned down, making his heart thump crazily in his chest. It’s bothersome that the power is out but he couldn’t help but be thankful as well. He puts down his hot cocoa on his side table before he feels the third-year get up.

Jeonghan plays with his bottom lip for a while before deciding to stand beside Sehun in front of his opened  window whose arms resting on the window sill. Jeonghan copies his pose, the elder’s coat still sitting on his shoulders and keeping him warm. He looks at Sehun and sees him staring far ahead, brows furrowed in concentration. What is he concentrating on? Jeonghan would really love to know. He stares at Sehun’s handsomely sculpted face. His pointed nose, sharp jawline and expressive chocolate eyes. His heart starts beating fast again. How can a man like Sehun sunbae exist? So kind-hearted, down to earth, caring—a perfect gentleman.

The person Sehun sunbae chooses to love would be so lucky. Instantly, Jeonghan feels his heart constricting at the thought of the guy he’s been secretly pining for falling in love with somebody else. It’s fine in the beginning but Joshua’s words before manage to put a little bit of hope in his heart which he absolutely does not need. To be loved by Oh Sehun. Jeonghan wonders just how that would feel. Too bad he can only wonder and dream.

It’s almost pitch black if it isn’t for the full moon shining light into Jeonghan’s window.

The sophomore only realizes that he’s been staring for too long when Sehun tilts his head to him, eyes locking with his own. Jeonghan knows that he should avert his eyes swiftly but there’s this feeling inside him that makes him unable to take his gaze off the older. He finds himself smiling at the man in front of him. Sehun sends him a handsome, lopsided smile that steals Jeonghan’s breath away.

Then, the third-year’s eyelashes flutter as his smile slowly disappears. Sehun’s eyes are no longer staring at Jeonghan’s but on his lips, and the younger’s smile freezes. He looks up at the older and gulps nervously as he looks back into the younger’s chocolate orbs with such intensity, Jeonghan is terrified of melting right then and there.

Jeonghan has no idea which one of them is leaning in but the distance between them is definitely decreasing and his heart is going crazy inside his chest.

What is happening? Is Sehun sunbae going to kiss him? Jeonghan is not dreaming, is he?

He doesn’t really get to know because his phone suddenly rings so loud, he jumps from his spot. Sehun snaps his head to the source of the sound and Jeonghan walks back to his bed to answer the call. The older barely controls himself from pulling the other to stop him from leaving his side.

“Hello, Cheol?” It’s his friend, again much to Sehun’s irritation.

“…Yeah, the power went off here too… Yes, I’ll survive. I’m not a kid, Seungcheol… I don’t want to bother you, you don’t have to come here… No, I’m really fine. Stop worrying yourself, silly.” Sehun grits his teeth at what he’s hearing. The guy seems to be too damn worried for Jeonghan.

“Yes, I’ll take care. You do too, okay? …Okay. bye bye.”

Jeonghan puts down the phone, shaking his head at his best friend who cannot stop worrying about him. Certain childhood experiences have sprung this act of overprotectiveness from Seungcheol which is why Jeonghan tries to be understanding always in convincing the other that he can take care of himself better now.

Then, the power comes back on, surprising both the occupants of the room. The lights are working and they can plainly see each other now. Suddenly, the moment from the darkness is gone.

He awkwardly clears his throat before facing the older guy who is moving to put his hot cocoa that has gone cold to the sink. They’re clearly avoiding looking at each other after that interrupted time earlier.

“So, um…” Jeonghan starts but he pauses as a yawn makes its way out of his mouth.

Sehun looks at him. “You must’ve been drained from a while ago. Let’s go to sleep, Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan opens his mouth to say something but stops himself. What is he going to say? Nevermind. So, he removes the other’s coat from and places it by the foot of Sehun’s bed before going to his own. He gets inside his blankets and takes one last glance at the upperclassman. He sees the older’s broad back reaching to turn the lights off from his lamp so Jeonghan does the same and then, once again, the room is pitch black.

“Good night, sunbae,” he mumbles softly.

“Sweet dreams, Jeonghan.”

 

 

It’s been two days since the blackout incident and not once did the two roommates have a decent conversation with each other. The tension between them has heightened and the questions in their minds are not getting answers.

Jeonghan, needless to say, is frustrated. He just wants to talk properly with his sunbae again. So, he thinks that he should just do something about it. What happened two nights ago caused a sudden surge of courage in him.

Maybe he could confess. He might be reading the signs wrong but he’s no longer afraid. What matters is at least he is able to say it with full confidence. If anything, he knows that the older will never humiliate him. He’ll turn down Jeonghan kindly and maybe they can go back to the way they were before that night.

Maybe he’ll tell Jeonghan that although he does not feel the same way for him, he is willing to try.

Or maybe Sehun sunbae does turn out to have the same feelings for him. He feels the butterflies fluttering about in his stomach at the thought of Sehun returning his feelings.

So many maybe’s fill Jeonghan’s brain right now but there is one thing he is certain of, today is the day he stops being a coward. It has taken him two years of idolizing the older, following him amongst the sea of fans that is on Oh Sehun’s tail almost every time and wishing he could maybe just strike a casual talk with him.

He’s gathered all the confidence he can muster. _You can do this_ , he repeats to himself as he walks to the back of the library, holding two cupcakes and two cups of hot beverages from the nearby café, coffee for Sehun and hot chocolate for Jeonghan. He figures it only makes sense. Sehun supplies the cupcake while Jeonghan provides him his coffee. The sophomore knows this place is where his sunbae spends his time in between his classes so he’s sure he will find the engineering student in the area.

And he does. Only, he isn’t alone. He’s wearing a light blue button-down shirt tucked in a pair of black pants, his impressive physique accentuated by his get up while the other person, a girl, is sporting a black dress that looks incredibly good on her. Jeonghan thinks that with a beautiful face like that, anything can and will look amazing on her. Even her presence screams regal and elegant.

They’re talking together, both sharing a smile on their faces. They seem to have not noticed Jeonghan yet. Is she a friend? A good friend, maybe? His hold onto the food in his hands tightens. How can that just be a friend?

He sees the girl wrap her arms around Sehun’s neck, hugging him tight while he encircles his arms around her back. They pull back and she stares into his eyes, hands caressing his face.

“I love you,” she says with such sweet eyes. Jeonghan holds his breath for what is about to come.

“I love you too,” Sehun replies with such sincerity and love that his words pierce directly into Jeonghan’s heart. His body is shaking, he’s breathing so hard he feels like the air is knocked out of his lungs.

But it only gets worse as the girl leans in, closing her eyes while Sehun stands there, ready to accept the kiss that’s coming his way.

Jeonghan knows he’s seen enough. He needs to go. He turns around, ready to escape this place only to collide with a person’s chest. The hot drinks are smashed right into the guy’s shirt, spilling the content of the cups. Jeonghan’s shirt also gets some coffee splatters on them. Thankfully, the cupcakes are in a box which only fell to the floor but Jeonghan accidentally steps on them, ruining the beautifully designed cupcakes. He feels his eyes brimming with tears at how colossally destroyed his whole plan is now.

He sputters apologies at the guy who is yelling about his ruined shirt when he hears the familiarly deep and gentle voice behind him.

“Jeonghan? Is that you?”

He just stands there with his back facing Sehun, willing the tears away and the lump in his throat to fade. Slowly, he turns to face the person he least wants to see in this situation. Sehun’s eyes take in the mess in front of him; a random guy with a shirt stained with spilled coffee, cupcake bits and frosting on the floor and on Jeonghan’s shoes, and the sophomore himself. Sehun’s brows furrow in concern at the sight he sees. Jeonghan has tears in his eyes and the saddest, most broken look on his face.

“Jeonghan, why are you…”

The sophomore bites his trembling bottom lip, looking anywhere but the two people giving him worried looks because he knows once he looks them in the eye, he’s going to break and he’s already humiliated himself enough today. So, he does the best thing he could think of. He runs. Fast. Away from the girl, from the mess he made, and from Oh Sehun. He hears the older male scream his name from behind and this only prompts him to run even faster.

The tears fall and the sobs he’s been trying to hold in break out from within him. It hurts so much. He is prepared to get his heart broken. But it hurts because he knows he hoped. He was thinking of a happy ending for him and he put his faith on it but maybe he should never have.

They look so perfect together. Sehun sunbae and that girl. She’s the exact type of person whom Sehun sunbae should end up with. And it kills him just to even acknowledge that.

“Jeonghan! Wait!”

“Sehun-ah. Go after him,” the brunette girl pats Sehun’s shoulder, seeing him wanting to run after the crying boy so bad but reluctantly staying for her is indication that he is important enough to her Sehunnie. They’ve always had the strongest bond and Sehun always puts her first before anything else but maybe now that won’t be the case anymore.

“I’m sorry, noona. I’ll call you later, okay? I just have to…”

“It’s fine. Now, go.” And Sehun bolts after the other boy. The image of tears rolling down Jeonghan’s eyes making him speed up even more.

Sehun has no idea what Jeonghan is doing there but he knows he has to talk to the sophomore. For two days, he’s been beating himself up over not being able to look at Jeonghan properly like a man and letting their almost-kiss get interrupted. He’s afraid that he has made the younger uncomfortable by his behavior two nights ago but he isn’t able to help himself. Jeonghan looks even more beautiful under the moonlight, his eyes shining brighter and pink lips curling up into a smile as if telling the troubled upperclassman that it’s okay. He can say anything to him and Jeonghan will understand.

Sehun couldn’t keep himself from leaning closer to the other’s face, wanting nothing more than to encage Jeonghan in his arms and feel those soft petal lips between his. Jeonghan looks confused, and maybe a bit scared but he stands there and Sehun has never felt this courageous before but then the younger’s phone rings and just like that the spell bounding them together is gone.

Now, the older knows that he has to speak to Jeonghan, has to explain everything to him and maybe tell him how’s been driving Sehun over the edge but first, he has to stop him from running. Thank goodness he was a member of his high school’s track team. His legs work to reach the caramel-haired and when he is only an arm’s length away, Sehun holds his upper arm to stop Jeonghan, but the force causes them to topple over. Jeonghan yelps and closes his eyes as they roll over the field of grass. Sehun protects the younger’s head and wraps his arms around Jeonghan, making sure that it’s his back that hits the hard ground.

The two roommates pant heavily after having exhausted themselves. Jeonghan pulls himself away from the elder’s tight hold to sit up, glowering at him. “What the hell’s wrong with you?!” He pants and blushes bright pink as Sehun pulls his upper body up, realizing that he’s straddling the other. He quickly scrambles to the side.

“Are you okay?” Sehun worriedly looks over the younger, trying to search for any injuries while catching his breath.

“I’m fine,” Jeonghan stands up and turns to leave. The upperclassman swiftly moves to his feet as well. “Jeonghan, wait. What were you doing back there?”

The younger stops walking and bites the inside of his cheek. He’s come all this way, made a fool of himself in front of the guy he likes _and_ the girl he’s probably seeing, how much worse could this get? _Screw it_ , he thinks before facing the other while trying to look as confident as he can despite the reddened eyes and tear tracks on his wet cheeks.

“To see you, sunbae. I wanted to talk to you but you were preoccupied and I’m sorry for ruining your time with the beautiful lady earlier. You, um,” he swallows the lump clogging his throat and fights the tears, opting to look at the patch of grass beside Sehun, “You look good together.”

“Do we?” His voice forces Jeonghan to snap his eyes up at him which he instantly regrets because the elder is looking at him as if he is searching his soul, reading and going deeper every second.

“Y-Yes.”

“Well, I sure hope so. We are family, after all.” Jeonghan’s eyes widen, a look of mortification visible on his face.

“Is she your wife?” His voice trembles.

“She’s my sister, Jeonghan. Half-sister.”

_What?_

“But I saw she was about to kiss you!”

“Yeah, on my nose. I’ve been telling her to stop since we were kids but as you clearly saw, I haven’t been successful. She’s leaving for New York tomorrow so she came to say goodbye. Joohyun noona has filled the job of being a mother figure better than my biological mother ever could and I love her very much but not in the way that you’re thinking,” Sehun explains to the younger whose expression changes slowly.

Jeonghan doesn’t know what to say. He has misunderstood. It’s like having an arrow pierced in his heart removed and now his heart is no longer hurting.

“Were you jealous?” Sehun asks and Jeonghan almost chokes.

“I…”

“What about you, huh? Is it normal for your friend, Seungcheol, to be all over you? He gets so worked up over everything. I feel suffocated for you. The guy acts like your damn boyfriend, for crying out loud,” Sehun spits every word spitefully, annoyed at even having to mention Jeonghan’s friend.

Jeonghan only stares at him, mouth agape which annoys Sehun even more because holy shit, he’s not correcting or confirming anything and the older is close to freaking out. Shit. “Well, is he?”

“No! He’s my best friend. I’ve made that clear to him the other night. He’s only ever been a friend to me, nothing more.”

Sehun releases a breath in relief and Jeonghan eyes him. “Were _you_ jealous, sunbae?” He throws back the question indignantly, wanting to get back at the older somehow and catch him off guard.

“Yes, very much so,” Sehun answers him honestly with such a strong look in his eyes and Jeonghan is the one taken by surprise instead. He steps closer to the caramel-haired and takes his hands in between his own.

“I like you, Jeonghan. I’m not gonna fight it anymore. I’ve been feeling this way towards you for so long now. I don’t exactly know when or how. Could be because of how you look like you perfectly belong in my clothes, the way your hair bounces up every time you get excited, or the way you take care of others in the most genuine ways possible. All I know is that your smile could make any day so much better and because of you, I want to be selfish. I want to hold you, make you happy and wipe away your tears when you’re sad,” Sehun cups the younger’s face, thumbing away the tears that keep falling down his cheeks.

“There’s no stopping this. I’m falling in love with you, Jeonghan, If you would have me, I promise to take care of you. I’ll be there for you when you need me and I’ll still be there even when you don’t. I want to cherish you and love you. I’ll deliver cupcakes to you for as long as you want. I’ll even learn how to bake although I’m afraid you might get food poisoning.” The sophomore laughs despite his tears, eyes shining as he smiles shakily at Sehun.

“I never thought this day would come,” Jeonghan starts tearfully. “For two years, I’ve been contented with just looking at you from afar. Never thought you’d spare ordinary me a glance but you’re so kind-hearted, sunbae. I was nobody but you made me feel special.”

“Hey, don’t say that. You mean so much more than you think. You’re extraordinary, Yoon Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan beams at him, trying to sniff in spite of his clogged nose. “We can learn how to bake cupcakes together,” they both share a laugh at Sehun agreeing that could decrease the risk of poisoning.

They stare into each other’s eyes and Jeonghan feels safe. Their faces are so close, he can feel the elder’s breath fanning his face. “I like you, too, Sehun sunbae, and I want to be with you. I want to be yours just as I want you to be mine.”

Sehun breaks out into a wide smile, pearly teeth showing as he holds onto the younger’s waist. “So, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Only if you’d be mine,” Jeonghan grins at Sehun, giggling as the elder exclaims a victorious _“YES!”_ before hugging him tightly. The caramel-haired only hugs him tighter in response. It’s still unbelievable. He can’t believe this is happening to him. The man he’s in love with, the one he thought he could only have in his dreams, is finally his.

He sighs dreamily, “I’m not dreaming, am I? This is real?” He asks to no one in particular but Sehun pulls away to look at his chocolate orbs for a moment. The wind of the chilly afternoon sunset keeping them close to each other.

“There’s only one way to tell,” his voice turns quite raspy as he whispers. Jeonghan blinks questioningly at him before he lets out a surprised noise as he is pulled by the waist and flushed against the elder’s body. His hands settle on Sehun’s firm chest. He looks up to see the other man smiling adoringly at him before he closes the distance between them and slanting his lips over Jeonghan’s anticipating ones, their eyes fluttering shut. The first kiss is timid and shy but when Sehun goes for a second one, he deepens the kiss and Jeonghan sighs into their locked lips. He encircles his arms around the taller’s neck while their lips move, caressing each other in a warm embrace that sends a feeling of bliss into both boys’ hearts.

They separate for air and slowly, Jeonghan’s eyelashes flutter open, staring into the taller’s affectionate eyes. “I think this is the best dream I’ve ever had.” Sehun chuckles at him before leaning down to capture his lips again, not that Jeonghan minds. He definitely does not.

 

 

 

 

 

“What?! Seungcheol is the luggage thief?”

“Mhm, he thought if he did that, I would panic, screw moving out and just return to our apartment.”

“I don’t think my dislike for him is going to change soon. If he tries any funny business with you—”

Jeonghan laughs. “I trust him and he knows how I feel about you.”

“Good. Now, how about you let me know how you feel about me?”

“I just kissed you good morning.”

“Baby, a man could never have enough kisses.”

A shriek, then a playful growl, a giggle, joyful laughter, and a kiss.

Or maybe a hundred.

Maybe.


End file.
